


(Podfic of) The New Baby by Usedtobehmc

by saltyunicorn, Usedtobehmc



Series: SPN podfics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absentee Dad, Angel Bros, Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Baby Angels, Baby Castiel, Gen, Life in Heaven, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Series, baby wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael brings home a new brother. He's very small, but Gabe likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The New Baby by Usedtobehmc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The New Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590248) by [Usedtobehmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc). 



Title: The New Baby  
Author: Usedtobehmc  
Reader: saltyunicorn  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: None  
Rating: Gen  
Summary: Michael brings home a new brother. He's very small, but Gabe likes him.  
Text Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/590248  


**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/im6xdzv45sj9j1a/The_New_Baby_by_Usedtobehmc.mp3) (3 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3l49xk0m1af7hbb/The+New+Baby+by+Usedtobehmc.m4a) (2 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 2:50


End file.
